


Joyride

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking Machines, Hella Cute Fiancées, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: When Yachi plugged it into the wall, Kiyoko stripped out of her underthings so fast it left Yachi reeling. She bit her lip as she folded them neatly on the bed, placing her glasses on top of them, but she didn’t bother with the rest of her work outfit, just plucking her favorite lube from their toy chest and slicking up the dildo attachment that, when Yachi pressed a certain button, started to wiggle gently before she turned it off.A giggle burst from Yachi’s mouth, and Kiyoko turned to her, exasperated.





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 10: Edgeplay + Fucking Machines**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the ladies enjoying ladies!!!!!!

It was… pretty huge. Encased in black leather with several different attachments, it weighed a whopping twenty-some pounds and was, literally, engine-powered. When it revved up the floor shook like an earthquake, and, Yachi imagined, so would Kiyoko’s whole body.

And she didn’t have to imagine it for very long—as soon they’d discovered the delivery, they’d hauled it inside and out of its packaging and into their bedroom, skipping the prospect of cooking dinner together because they were too… excited.

Who cared about food when you could try your first fuck machine?

Yachi’d even pouted over losing their rock-paper-scissors game (which Yachi insisted on using for settling all couple’s disputes), deciding who’d get to ride it first.

Once it was assembled, a little toothy smile and jittery hands were the only thing that gave away Kiyoko’s real feelings. Behind that otherwise quiet exterior, Kiyoko was _horny_. And probably smug that she’d won.

Yachi loved catching her tells. When Yachi plugged it into the wall, Kiyoko stripped out of her tights and thong so fast it left Yachi reeling. She bit her lip as she folded them neatly on the bed, placing her glasses on top of them, but she didn’t bother with the rest of her work outfit, just plucking her favorite lube from their toy chest and slicking up the dildo attachment that, when Yachi pressed a certain button with her toe, started to wiggle gently before she turned it off.

A giggle burst from Yachi’s mouth, and Kiyoko turned to her, exasperated. 

“Hitoka, you’re unbelievable.”

“Don’t pretend it’s not funny,” Yachi teased. “Plus, you like my laugh.”

“This is a _very serious situation_ ,” Kiyoko continued, nostrils flaring and mouth twitching as she moved closer to the machine on her knees, and Yachi grinned. Yachi loved it even more when Kiyoko let her humor show, too. “And of course I love your laugh.”

Yachi kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her blazer, grabbing some of their throw pillows and placing them around the machine, and then, right in front of her like this wasn’t some sort of Momentous Sex Occasion, Kiyoko just kneeled on top of the cushions, straddled the machine, and sat right onto the dildo without preamble.

“Wow, Kiyoko,” Yachi said, hushed, as Kiyoko’s eyes fluttered closed, adjusting to the thickness. “Babe, you really are excited.”

Kiyoko moved her hips around a little, and then said, “Got the delivery notification at lunch. I’ve been thinking about this all day since.”

Yachi’s stomach clenched. She leaned down to kiss her fiancée, sweet and slow.

“Was thinking about you riding it, if I’m honest,” Kiyoko murmured against Yachi’s lips, and started to roll her hips in tiny twists as their mouths touched. “But this is a good alternative.”

Yachi laughed.“And you think _I'm_ unbelievable!”

She wriggled out of her trousers and blouse until she was just in her camisole and undies, tucking her legs into a pretzel in front of the switchboard, with all the buttons and dials, that was connected to the machine. Yachi tilted her head a little as Kiyoko settled, face flushed as she watched Yachi’s fingers run over all the buttons, and then Yachi slowly turned the vibrations on.

“Oh, my—” Kiyoko gasped, overloud. Yachi could feel the vibrations through the floor, tickling along her legs. She watched Kiyoko lean forward into the vibrations with hands clenched in the pillows, and felt herself getting wet.

“How’s it feel?”

Kiyoko swallowed, and nodded. “You’ll like this,” she said.

“I bet! But, how do you like it?”

Kiyoko bit her lip. “Turn it up.”

Yachi shook her head a little, but obliged happily.

As much as it shook their bedroom, it sounded just as much like a motorcycle, and the higher the vibrations went the louder it got. Yachi was very glad they’d moved into their new house two months ago—no neighbors above or below.

When Kiyoko sat all the way up, her mouth dropped open, and that’s when Yachi turned on the rotation again.

“Hitoka,” Kiyoko warned, but any further lectures melted into a gorgeous moan as her g-spot was stimulated.

Yachi sat back on the heel of her hand, fingers slipping under the little lace trim of her panties, one finger teasing over her clit. She rethought her choice for a moment before turning the dial up on the vibrations.

Kiyoko gasped again, hands slamming down on the front of the machine to keep the clit stimulator still, and her breathing picked up quickly.

“You’re so on edge, baby,” Yachi said, her voice barely carrying above the engine, but by the way Kiyoko twitched, she’d heard.

“I’m gonna c-come,” Kiyoko said, and her hips moved faster, almost matching the way Yachi’s fingers had picked up on her own clit.

But, Yachi couldn’t have that. Just when Kiyoko’s gasps reached that _particular_ pitch, she turned the vibrations all the way down to low.

“Ffffuck!” Kiyoko moaned, throwing her hair back and legs tensing with the machine between them.

“Don’t come yet,” Yachi demanded. “We’re not to the highest setting!”

Kiyoko choked out a moan, took a deep breath, and leveled her toughest glare at Yachi.

Yachi tilted her head and grinned, fingers rubbing slowly under her panties. And then she turned it on again, this time higher.

“Tell me when, Kiyoko,” she called, and Kiyoko shook her head as her mouth dropped open again. But she would. She was too indulgent; she liked it when Yachi had her way.

She was restless, shocked, on her perch riding the machine, at times leaning forward, arching back, stock still or a writhing mess or fucking onto the machine, rutting her pink cunt onto the pink toy roughly, and every time she started to shake too hard, Yachi clucked softly and turned the dial down.

And then up. And sometimes down and up, because she liked being a little demonic sometimes.

“Hi-Hitoka—it’s so much, _oh_ ,” Kiyoko gasped again and again in so many different colors, and Yachi found herself hurtling toward her own orgasm just watching Kiyoko fall apart.

“You look so sexy, Kiyoko, I’m so wet just— _watching_ you,” Yachi said, and Kiyoko fell forward again, moaning long and loud.

“I’m com—I’m gonna—”

“Nope!” Yachi declared, and turned the dial all the way down.

“You are—so dead,” Kiyoko gritted out, but she pulled her hair out of her eyes, fingers catching in it when Yachi smiled, leaned forward, and slowly, slowly turned the dial up. Kiyoko’s voice was loud, louder maybe than Yachi had ever heard it, as she cried out, face crumpling in the best, hurt expression Yachi’d seen so far.

Yachi gave in.

“You come when you need, baby,” Yachi crooned. “You ready?”

Kiyoko groaned in relief, hunching over the machine as the vibrations climbed higher and higher, and then she was twitching, crying out, mouth red and open and so pretty, as she came and came and came.

Watching, Yachi flickered her fingers over her clit, slippery wet, and grunted softly as she clenched over and over, in her tangle on the floor.

She _couldn’t wait_ to try it out.

After turning down the vibrations until she could shut the motor off entirely, Yachi crawled toward her fiancée, who fell into her arms as soon as she got close enough.

Kiyoko crooned softly when they kissed again, fluttering her fingers into Yachi’s hair and trying to grab ahold but mostly petting. Yachi started giggling again when they stood and she pressed her hand between Kiyoko’s soaked thighs. Kiyoko cried out, sensitive, into her ear, and then started grumbling as they found some pajamas—uncaring of whose were whose, at this point—and started toward the kitchen.

“Just you wait until we have you try it after dinner,” Kiyoko said with her orgasm-roughened voice. She pinched Yachi’s ass through her sweatpants and then tugged at her waist until she could nuzzle into her neck as they walked. She was way too cuddly post-orgasm to be convincingly grumpy. “I’m gonna make you come on that thing so much you can’t see straight.”

“Is that a threat?” Yachi asked, pausing at the top of the hallway stairs, and Kiyoko hummed noncommittally into her hair. “I mean, is it really a threat, because that sounds aweso—mmph!”

Kiyoko kissed her silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3<3<3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
